


Wolves have knots, too

by SoloChaos



Series: Shitty Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fisting, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Werewolves, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just read the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves have knots, too

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sexy werewolf sex i wrote. i hope you think it's sexy too.
> 
>  
> 
> (wolves and dogs really do have knots. when they mate, they're knotted for about two minutes to an hour. knotting is usually called tying.)

  
  
  
"You actually have a knot?" Tyler says incredulously. "Like in bad fanfiction?"  
  
"Wolves have knots," Josh says, not quite sure why he's feeling defensive. "It's not just a werewolf thing."  
  
"Still." Tyler eyes Josh's dick warily.  
  
"If you don't want to do this, it's fine," Josh says.  
  
"No, I mean, just tell me what's going to happen."  
  
"So, we have sex," Josh begins descriptively. "Then I stay inside of you for about fifteen minutes. And that's it."  
  
"That's it?" Tyler asks.  
  
"Well." Josh scratches the back of his neck. "I'd be bigger."  
  
"So?"  
  
"A lot bigger," Josh clarifies. "And I won't be able to wear a condom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I... come, it'll rip through the condom."  
  
"What, seriously? Is your semen made of shards of glass?"  
  
"Tyler."  
  
"It's fine, Josh. It's not like we aren't exclusive." Tyler pauses. "I won't get, like, pregnant, will I?"  
  
"Only if you have a uterus," Josh assures him.

 

* * *

  
  
Ashley was the one who initiated the "knotting talk."  
  
"Mating season's coming up," she says to Josh, voice a bit muffled by the phone.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Are you going to mate with Tyler?"  
  
Josh freezes. "You mean like, knot?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but Tyler's not a girl."  
  
"Your wolf doesn't know that," Ashley says. "Are you?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Josh says, biting his lip. "If he's ready, I guess. I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Yeah." Ashley's suddenly quiet. "You love him, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Because when you mate like that, it's going to be really emotional. You're both going to feel a lot."  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"Like... Love, I guess. You'll feel closer after that."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"Yes," Ashley says immediately. "I didn't think I could love Andrew more than I already did, but I did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good luck, okay?"  
  
"Will I need it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."

 

* * *

  
  
Tyler's looking rather impatient.  
  
"Do I seriously need this much prep?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, you do," Josh says. He's currently working a fifth finger into Tyler's ass. Tyler groans with both pleasure and exasperation.  
  
"Is your dick seriously that big?" Tyler says. Josh looks down.  
  
"Yes," he confirms.  
  
"You have your whole fist in me!" Tyler says. "Come on, just fuck me."  
  
"Patience," Josh says.  
  
"No way is your dick that big," Tyler groans.  
  
Josh hesitates. "I just don't want to hurt you," he says.  
  
Tyler softens. "You won't," he assures Josh. "Now let's have magical wolfy sex."  
  
"You're such a douche," Josh snorts, but he pulls his hand out of Tyler and flips him over.  
  
"We're seriously doing this doggy-style?" Tyler asks.  
  
"A wolf's gotta have what a wolf's gotta have," Josh says unreasonably.  
  
"You're a werewolf, not a wolf," Tyler says, or starts to. He's interrupted by Josh pushing in.  
  
"Okay?" Josh asks, gently running a hand over Tyler's sweat-slicked back.  
  
"Yeah," Tyler exhales. "Just... give me a second, please?"  
  
"Of course." Josh very carefully moves only his arms as he slowly traces soothing patterns over Tyler's skin, waiting for Tyler to adjust.  
  
"Okay," Tyler finally says. "You can move now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Josh asks.  
  
"I'm sure," Tyler nods, and Josh begins to slowly move his hips.  
  
Tyler's eventually loose enough that Josh can actually thrust without worrying about breaking Tyler, and oh, hey, this is what Ashley was talking about. He feels... loved. He hopes Tyler does, too. He presses a kiss to Tyler's neck, just in case.  
  
"Okay?" Josh murmurs.  
  
"You have no idea," Tyler pants. He twists his head around the best he can, and they kiss.  
  
Eventually, once Josh is positive that Tyler can handle it, he lets his wolf out. He lets the wolf out to just desperately fuck Tyler, for release and for the tie that follows.  
  
He vaguely registers Tyler moaning beneath him, groaning little whimpers of pleasure. The whimpers turn into cries, and Tyler comes all over the bed.  
  
Josh desperately thrusts into Tyler a few more times before sinking his teeth into Tyler's neck and coming deep inside him.  
  
They just stay frozen for a few moments, just trying to regain their breath.  
  
"Okay?" Josh asks once he's regained control over his vocal cords.  
  
"So good," Tyler says yawning. "How long do you have to stay inside me?"  
  
"Around fifteen minutes," Josh says, gently guiding them to their sides so they can lie down. "Are you sore?"  
  
"I can't tell. Probably," Tyler says. At Josh's cringe, he adds, "Completely worth it, though."  
  
"Good," Josh says, dropping a kiss to Tyler's shoulder blade. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Tyler says, yawning. "...Would it be rude if I fell asleep?"  
  
Josh wraps his arms around Tyler, slotting their bodies together. They fit perfectly. "No, I'm going to sleep, too."


End file.
